Kissing a Fool
by kellicb
Summary: Justin/Britney (well their kids) - Third installment of the "Pop Life"/"You Don't Say" Series (which, as of May 2013, I'll still need to find to upload).
1. Chapter 1

_**Kissing a Fool **_

**Chapter 1**

"Very very impressive, Ashleigh," Mr. Montague, a potential buyer says to me.

"Thank you. They're from my blue period," I tease.

He looks up at me to see if I'm joking or not and chuckles when he notices the gleam in my eye.

"And you're charming too...I'll take two of the paintings, I just can't decide which ones," he says while tapping his finger against his lips.

My cell phone rings.

"Excuse me," I say before walking to the corner of the room to answer the phone.

"Ashleigh Timberlake," I reply.

"Pete Chasez," the voice on the other end responds.

I chuckle. "Well hello, Pete Chasez, what are you up to?"

"Am I interrupting?"

"Well, I'm showing a potential buyer my work right now but he's deciding on which _two_ paintings he wants," I whisper the last part.

"Two? Woohoo, very impressive."

"I know but I'm trying to act like it's a normal thing for me," I giggle.

"Well I won't keep you, I just wanted you to pencil me in for dinner next Thursday. I'll be in New York..."

"You will?" I ask excitedly. It had been almost a whole month since I had seen my best friend of twenty-one years.

"Yep."

"Cool, hold on," I say digging in my bag for my appointment book. "Let's see, Thursday...Thursday. Is that the eighth?"

"Um, no, it's the fifteenth. The eighth is tomorrow," he chuckles.

I write down Pete's name with a big smiley face next to it.

"Okay, you're down for December fifteenth."

"Good. I'll let you go. Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye."

I hang up the phone and walk back over to Mr. Montague.

"Sorry about that," I say.

"That's okay. I know you're a very busy woman."

"Are there any more questions I can answer for you?" I ask, resting my hands on my waist.

"Hmmmm, no, since I can't decide, I think I'll go with that one...that one and that one," he says pointing to three different paintings.

"Oh, three?" I stutter.

He chuckled and pats my arm. "Yes, I just can't make up my mind. My wife is going to love these," he says getting his wallet out.

I smile and then take one of the paintings down.

"I'll just wrap this up for you..."

"You don't have anyone to do that for you?" he asks, looking around.

"No, it's just me," I chuckle.

"Wow...well, if it's okay, can you just have them sent to my house in the Hamptons? Here's my address," he says, handing me a card.

I take it. "Not a problem."

When I reach my New York studio apartment later that evening I throw my keys down on the table next to the door.

"Honey, I'm home," I mumble.

My cat, Honey, walks over to me and rubs against my legs while I sift through my mail.

"Bills," I say, rolling my eyes.

I throw those down next to my keys.

"Hey there, cutie," I say, scratching Honey's back.

"These damn heels," I mutter as I take them off and walk towards the spiral stairs that lead to my bedroom. I hit the answering machine button as I walk by it.

"Hey daffodil, I just called to say hi, I haven't gotten to talk to you in a little while. I love you."

I smile at daddy's voice.

*beep*

"Hey sis, I've got some goooood gossip for you. Call me!" Adriana says.

*beep*

"Gossip?" I say out loud. "Sorry daddy, but the gossip is winning out," I say as I flop across my bed to reach for my phone.

I press the speed dial button for my sister's cell phone.

"Are you sitting down?" Adriana answers the phone.

I laugh. "Hi to you too. But yes, I'm laying down, actually."

"Good. Jessica's going to have twins!" she screams with joy over the news about our sister-in-law.

My mouth gapes open. "Adriana! Cody and Jessica are supposed to tell me that, not you, and that's not gossip, that's news," I say, slightly disappointed.

"I couldn't help it. I needed to share it with someone and mama already knows."

"Awwww, I bet they're on top of the world," I sigh.

"They are. Anyway, they'll be calling you tonight. I think Cody mentioned waiting until he knew you were home from the gallery. How was work today?"

"I sold three paintings to the same guy. Three!"

"Wow...that's great. You didn't sell mine, did you?"

I chuckle. "No, I'm not going to sell yours, it's not even at the gallery. When's the next time you're going to be in New York anyway?" I ask, twirling my hair.

"I'm not sure...Tina, don't do that," she says, suddenly getting sidetracked by her daughter. "Come here, you want to talk to Aunt Ashleigh? You what? Oh, okay...she's got to call her friend to talk about homework, riiiiggghhttt."

I laugh. "She's smart, she's using the same excuses I used to use at six."

"Six being the key word. She's too young to be on the phone this much," she sighs.

"Awww, Adriana, it's okay, your little girls are going to have to grow up you know?"

"I know, but I don't have to like it."

"What's Jaime doing right now?" I ask.

"She's laying on the floor watching a replay of the Lakers game," she chuckles.

"Awwww, just like grandpa."

"Yeah, I totally blame him."

"I miss everyone," I say, suddenly getting sad. Honey jumps up on the bed and slowly walks over to me.

"Well you'll be here for Christmas really soon. You are going to be here for Christmas, right?"

"Yes, of course," I say, reaching over to pet Honey. "You're right, it's not that far away," I say, trying to cheer myself up.

"Chin up girl...you've always got next week..."

"Next week? Oh, you mean because Pete's going to be here? How did you know..."

"Oh shit, sweetie, I've got to go, Tina just fell and bit her lip, it's bleeding," Adriana interrupted me.

"Oh okay. I hope she's okay."

"She will be. Love you, bye."

She hangs up. "Bye," I say to no one.

Suddenly I hear my stomach growl so I move my hand to rub it.

"I should have gotten Chinese," I say throwing my head back. "Come on Honey, let's see if I have anything to eat."

A little later while sitting at the counter that juts out between my kitchen and family room area, my phone rings so I set my fork down, not taking my eyes off of the magazine I have in my other hand and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey kiddo," Cody says.

I smile and set the magazine down.

"Hey daddy-to-be. How goes it?" I ask, trying not to sound like I know anything.

He chuckles. "It goes good. How about you?"

"Good, good. I sold three paintings today."

"Three? That's great."

I hear Jessica's voice in the background.

"She sold three paintings today," he says to her. "She says congrats," he tells me.

Jessica says something else.

"What? Oh okay. Hold on, Jessica's getting on the other phone."

"Okay. I wish you guys were still in New York."

He's quiet for a few seconds. "I know you do. I miss being around you too, kiddo. Gotta go where the work is, though," he chuckles softly.

"I know. I'm just feeling lonely right now. All my family is out in LA and I'm here..."

"Hello," Jessica says.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" I ask, trying to sound more upbeat.

"I'm starting to feel better. Not as much morning sickness."

"That's good."

"So you sold three paintings today?"

"Yeah. To the same guy. They're for his wife for their house in the Hamptons," I say in a snooty tone.

They both chuckle.

"Um, weren't you just in the Hamptons the other weekend with that one guy?" Jessica asks.

I laugh. "Only because I didn't know we were going _there_ for the party. But yeah."

"So is he history? What was his name?"

"His name was Dave and yeah, he's history. We didn't click."

"I didn't like him anyway," Cody says.

I chuckle. "You never met him."

"Oh...who's the last guy I met?"

"I don't know...Phil, maybe? Anyway..."

"Anyway, we have some exciting news," Jessica says, changing the subject.

"What's that?"

"You tell her Cody," Jessica says.

"Okay...we found out today..."

"That we're going to have twins," Jessica interrupts him.

I laugh at their conversation and with happiness for them.

"Oh my God, that's wonderful. Double the trouble."

"Yeah, that's what I say," Cody says in a teasing voice.

"Hey...it's going to be double the beauty," Jessica says.

"As long as they look like their mommy it will be," Cody says.

I smile to myself and rest my chin on my propped up arm that's resting on the counter.

"Well either way, that's great. I'm so happy for you guys."

"You knew, didn't you?" Cody questions.

"What?"

"Who told you. You're tone is missing something."

"Uh, I..."

"It had to be Adriana," Jessica chuckles.

"Okay, she told me but she was just excited," I laugh.

"Dammit, we wanted to tell you," Cody says, sounding a little annoyed. "Next time I'm telling _you_ first."

"Hey, fine with me," I say.

"But I bet she'd tell Adriana..." Jessica says.

"Oh Lordy, the two of you," I chuckle.

"I'm just saying," Jessica says.

I listen while they hash it out and continue eating my Hamburger Helper dish.

"Ash, you still there?" Cody finally asks.

"Yeah, I'm just eating my dinner," I reply.

"Well, we'll let you go then. Call us if you get lonely and need to talk, okay?" Cody asks.

"That would be all the time," I try to joke.

"Seriously," he says emphatically.

"I will."

"Love you, Ash," Jessica says.

"I love you guys too. And congratulations again," I say.

"Thanks. Love you. Bye kiddo," Cody says.

"Bye, Cody."

We hang up and I stare at the phone with a small smile on my lips.

My family.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kissing a Fool **_

**Chapter 2**

I look at the mixture of paints I've just created on my palette and then stare at the canvas. I remove the brush from between my teeth and start to work on the beauty that is before me.

"God, I love this color," I tell Honey who is sleeping on the couch. "I need to redo my bedroom in this."

There's a knock on my door so I set the palette and the brush down and wipe my hands on my overalls.

"Who is that? It's got to be someone in the building or they'd have to buzz me," I say to myself.

I look through the peephole and all I see are a bouquet of roses so I cautiously unlock and open the door.

"Special delivery," the voice behind the flowers says.

I smile at the familiar voice.

"You're a little early for dinner, aren't you?" I ask, looking at my watch.

Pete moves the flowers away from his face and shakes his head.

"Well for dinner yeah, but I stopped by the gallery to give you these, but you weren't there so I took a shot coming here. Happy birthday," he says holding out his free arm.

My eyes get big. "Birthday?"

He walks into the apartment and closes the door behind him.

"Yeah...you're twenty-one today or did you forget?" he chuckles.

I look around the room and stick my hands in my back pockets.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" he asks.

I shrug.

"I've been painting all morning."

He sets the flowers down on the credenza and moves closer to me.

"I'm all dirty," I say looking down at me.

"Do I look like I care?" he asks, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me up off of my feet.

I wrap my arms around him and let him sway my legs back and forth.

"I've missed you so much," I say as he sets me back down.

"Well, I wouldn't miss today," he says, pulling back from me.

I shake my head. "I hadn't even realized..."

"But you remembered our dinner plans tonight?"

"Yes, because it's in my day planner," I say, placing my hands on my hips.

"But your birthday wasn't," he chuckles. "Well, why don't I write it in for you for next year so you don't forget." He gives my nose a tap. "We need to put these in water," he says picking up the bouquet.

I watch him as he goes to my kitchen and starts opening up cabinets. When he finds a vase he fills it with water and sets the flowers in it.

"What's up with you?" he asks when he looks back over at me.

I haven't moved from my spot.

"I can't believe I forgot my own birthday," I say running a hand through my hair. "What's wrong with me, Pete?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," he says, walking back over to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders as I look up at him.

"You're just a little uh...preocupied lately with the gallery doing well and all. You're just busy."

I smile at him. "I guess."

He pulls me into another hug.

"I _know_."

I wrap my arms around his waist and press my cheek against his chest and stay there for as long as I can.

"I've been so homesick lately. Maybe it's the holidays coming up..."

"But you're going to be in LA for Christmas, right?" he asks, not letting me go.

"Yeah."

"Well and you were so used to having Cody and Jessica around..."

I pull back a little but still keep my hands on his waist.

I nod. "Yeah...I don't know why Cody couldn't have done another Broadway play," I mumble.

He chuckles.

"Oh, speaking of Cody and Jessica..." I start.

"I heard, your mom told me. That's great for them," he says.

I smile and nod. "They're so happy."

"They should be..."

I think back to their first two pregnancies that they lost. The first was when they had only been dating a few months and the second one was a year into their marriage. It almost seemed like they were too scared to try to get pregnant again. But this was their miracle.

"Yeah."

"So, you going to the gallery today?" he asks as he takes my hand and walks me over to where my canvas's are set up.

"I was going to stop by later this afternoon. I'm most inspired in the mornings so I usually stay here and paint."

He studies the canvas I was just working on.

"This is good. I love the colors."

"Thanks," I smile.

"I don't know how you work on so many at a time," he says looking at the other two paintings I've been working on and off on.

"I just work when I'm inspired," I yawn. "So that's why I have a few going because of my different inspirations."

"The multiple personalities of Ashleigh Timberlake?"

"The different _moods_ of Ashleigh Timberlake," I chuckle.

"Well, anyway...I will let you get back to work and see you tonight," he says pointing at me.

"Do you have to go?" I ask, trying not to pout.

"I thought you were working?"

"I am but that's the cool thing about my job...I make up my own hours."

He nods and smiles. "Okay then, I'll stay. But if you want to work, feel free."

I walk over to him and reach up to take off his coat.

"Stay awhile."

He helps by shrugging off his coat.

"You hungry?" he asks while I hang his coat up on the coat tree by the door.

"Why, is it lunch time?"

"Yes...well, close enough. I can start making something."

"While I...?"

"While you paint. I love to watch you work."

"Oh," I say, glancing over at my canvases. "Okay. I guess I can do that."

"Well, don't let me force you into anything you don't want to do..."

"It's just that now that you're here, I want to sit down and talk with you. Find out what you've been doing this semester? Oh wait, you aren't going to school this semester."

He moans a little and the right corner of his lip twitches.

"Why do you have to say it like that?" he asks.

I grab his hand and pull him over to the corner of my apartment where my family room furniture is set up. I plop down on the love seat and he sits down next to me.

"Don't you need to close up your paints so they don't dry out?" he asks, pointing toward my work area.

"Oh, good idea," I say, hopping back up. I pat his shoulder as I walk by. "But you're not getting out of it that easy."

"I've been contemplating life," he says loud enough so I can hear across the room.

I chuckle as I put the lid on my tube of paint.

"And what have you come up with?"

"Not much. I tried writing a little music..." he starts.

"Oh really?" I ask, my curiosity peeked.

"Well, not so really. Tried being the operative word."

"You're tougher on yourself than anyone else would be, I'm sure it was good."

Once I've capped all the paint I rejoin him on the loveseat, moving Honey out of the way so I can sit down.

He shrugs as he studies the loops on the pants of my overalls. "It wasn't me," he says, looking up at me.

I see the confusion in his eyes.

"Why did you know what you wanted to do when you were like six? Why did Adriana and Cody know what they wanted to do so young? I can't figure it out and it's driving me mad."

I touch his hand, which is now resting on my thigh.

"I don't know...don't force it, Pete, it will come to you. Just trust it."

"But what is it supposed to do? Fall into my lap? I mean, I love to sing...like my dad, but it's not my passion. I love to pick at people's minds, like my mom, but that's not what I'm supposed to do, either."

The veins in his neck are starting to show a little so I rub his hand a little to calm him down.

"We're still young. Just stop and think about what you like to do...what makes you feel passionate."

He stares into my eyes for a few seconds and then my phone rings. I smile, knowing that it's someone from my family.

"Here you go," Pete says, leaning over to grab my phone from the stand. He hands it to me.

"Thanks," I say before pushing the talk button. "Hello?"

"Happy birthday," both mama and daddy say at the same time.

"Thanks," I chuckle.

Pete taps my leg and stands up before heading to the kitchen. He starts roaming around to find something to make for lunch, I assume while my parent's say a few words.

"Well Pete's here and he's going to take me out to dinner tonight," I say.

"Now don't overdo it tonight," dad warns.

"Daddy...I've had alcohol before."

"Ash, you know what he means," mama warns.

"I'll be fine."

"She'll be fine," Pete yells from the kitchen.

"Hear that? Even Pete says I'll be fine," I say.

"That's what I'm worried about," daddy mumbles.

"What?" I ask, a little confused.

"Your daddy just means that we don't want you to be sick tomorrow and regret it."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. You two have a nice evening together. I'm glad someone could be there with you."

"Me too, mama. I'll be home soon, though."

"Before we know it," daddy says.

We talk for a little while longer and suddenly I smell something delicious and notice my stomach growling.

"You know, I hate to cut this short but I smell something fantastic coming from the kitchen and my stomach is telling me to go see what it is," I chuckle.

"Oh, maybe it's Pete's fabulous Chicken Parm," mama says.

"No, it doesn't smell like that."

"Well, have fun tonight but be careful because we love you," daddy says.

"I will, daddy. I love you too. Love you mom. Thanks for calling, guys."

"Of course we're going to call you on this special day. I love you too, baby," mama says.

As soon as I hang up the phone I ran into the kitchen and wrap my arms around Pete from behind.

"What smells so good?" I ask.

He continues to stir what's in the pot on the stove.

"Must be my new cologne," he says.

I pull away and slap his back.

"Come on...it's pasta, I can tell that much," I say standing next to him to see what he's cooking.

"Yep, it's pasta. Did you have a good chat with your folks?"

"Yes. But, it made me miss them more," I say, trying not to pout.

"Chin up," he says, lifting my chin up with his finger.

"Need help?"

"No," he says a little too quickly.

"What? I can stir something if you show me how," I say looking at the pot of boiling pasta.

"Okay," he sighs. "You can drain the pasta."

"I can do that," I say, lifting the pot off of the stove.

"You might want to use hot pads for that," he says, watching me hurry to the sink.

"I'm okay," I say, setting it down on the counter.

"Ash, you're going to scorch your countertop," he says over his shoulder.

"Oh," I say lifting it again and setting it down in the sink. I bite my lip when I notice the countertop is a little discolored now. "Okay, where's my thing?" I ask myself, looking around.

"Third cabinet to your left," he replies.

I open that cabinet up and sure enough, there's my thing...whatever it's called.

Once the pasta is drained I turn around.

"Okay, now what?"

"You can just leave the pasta in the colander for now, I'm almost done with this."

"You're good at this," I say. "Maybe this is your calling. You should be a chef and go to chef school."

He chuckles. "Culinary school. And, I've actually thought about it but I only like doing this for certain people."

"You need to quit shooting down my ideas."

"Sorry," he chuckles.

"I'll get the wine...I can legally drink it now."

"It's only twelve-thirty, isn't it a little early in the day to be drinking?" he asks.

"Oh. Then why are we eating a huge meal?"

"It's not huge," he says.

"It looks pretty filling to me, Pete."

"Trust me," he says, looking down at me. "Now, get me a plate."

"Yes sir," I chuckle as I grab a couple of plates from the cabinet.

I sigh because I'm happy that I'm spending a day with my best friend in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kissing a Fool  
by Kelli **_

**Chapter 3**

I smile as I look up at my parent's house in LA.

"Seventy-five dollars, miss," the cab driver says.

I dig in my purse and hand him some money.

"There you go. Keep the change."

He sets my luggage down and then looks at the money.

"Uh, do you want me to carry these up to the door for ya?" he asks.

"No, this is fine. Thanks. Have a good holiday," I say cheerfully.

"I will now," he says, stuffing the wad of money into his jacket.

I pick up my suitcase and hurry on up the stairs to the front door. I try my luck at turning the knob and sure enough it opens with no problem. I look around the foyer and set my bag down. I listen for voices but don't hear any.

"Anyone home?" I ask.

"In here," a young voice replies.

"Tina?" I ask as I start walking toward the kitchen.

"Yeah?" she replies, sticking her head around the corner. "Eeeeeeeee!" she yells and comes running to me. "Aunt Ashleigh."

She throws her arms around me before I have time to react.

"Well look at you," I chuckle. My mood changes when I look up and see mama standing in the doorway with a sour look on her face.

"Did you call your father and tell him you were early?" she asks.

"Um, no," I say shyly.

"Ash...he's on his way to pick you up, if he's not there already," she says, shaking her head and heading back into the kitchen. I hear her pick up the phone.

"Oops," I say to Tina as I look back down at her. "Look at your hair. It's gotten so much longer," I say flipping her pony tails around.

"Mommy says I can grow it long as long as I don't cry when she brushes it."

We start walking toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, just come on back," mama sighs. "Okay. Be careful."

"He mad?" I ask as she hangs up the phone.

"No, just annoyed. Why don't you think about these things?" mama asks as she pulls me into a hug.

"I don't know. I just don't. I need you back in my life so I can keep things straight. That's how I did it before," I mumble.

She rubs my back. "You know I would if I could..."

"I know."

"Look, I got my ears pierced," Tina says, holding her hair back so I can see.

I pull away from mama and look down at Tina.

"Wow. Your mom finally let you do that, huh? It's about time," I say, bending down to have a closer look.

"Don't encourage her," mama says before walking back over to the table.

"Where's your sister?"

"Mommy took her to the doctor today," Tina said, playing with the tassels that are hanging from my sweater.

"Doctor?" I ask, looking up at mama.

"Routine check-up," mama says, not looking up from what she's doing.

"Oh good. So, help me unpack?" I ask Tina.

"Okay," she says as she starts to run toward the stairs.

Before I follow her I turn and face mama.

"I missed you mama," I say, standing in the same place.

She looks up and pulls her glasses off.

"I missed you too, baby," she says, holding her arms out.

I walk over to her, kiss her cheek and hug her. There's nothing like being in your mama's arms.

"Can you make me one that looks like this?" Tina asks as she holds up a t-shirt I painted on.

"Well, I can make you one similar to that, I think your mom wouldn't let you have that same shirt," I chuckle because it's a very low cut Tshirt.

There's a knock on the door.

"Everyone decent?"

I smile when I recognize daddy's voice.

"Grandpa," Tina giggles as I stand up.

"Daddy!"

I put my arms around his wait as he wraps his arms around my back and kisses the top of my head.

"Hey Daffodil."

"I'm sorry you went to the airport to pick me up..." I mumble against his chest.

"That's okay...I just wish you had thought to call and tell us you caught an earlier flight."

"She doesn't think to think about it," Tina says from her position on the floor.

"Tina," I warn, glancing down at her.

"What? That's what you told grandma."

"Well, I see you haven't changed much. How do you run an art gallery?" he asks, touching my cheek.

"It really runs itself," I shrug.

"She wants grandma back in her life," Tina chimes in again.

"Tina!" I say.

"What?"

"That's enough with the telling everyone everything I say, okay?"

"She's been doing that a lot lately," dad whispers. "Just ignore it and watch what you say around her."

"Apparently," I mumble.

"So, Adriana isn't back with Jaime yet?"

I shake my head. "No, not yet. I can't wait to see Jaime. I bet she's getting so big."

"Her hair isn't as long as mine, though," Tina says.

"She is getting big. You won't recognize her," he says, giving my arm a gentle squeeze. "I'll let you two girls finish doing whatever it was you were doing. See you downstairs."

"See you downstairs, grandpa," Tina says with a wave of her hand.

I roll my eyes and chuckle before turning back around to face my niece.

"What about this one, Aunt Ashleigh?" She holds up another shirt.

"Hmmmm I think I could make you one like that," I wink at her.

"I'm glad things are going so well for you," Adriana smiles at me.

We're sitting on the floor later that evening after eating supper.

"I still can't believe I have my own gallery and it's actually doing well."

"Of course it's doing well...you're selling Ashleigh Timberlake originals."

"Well," I say, looking down at my hands on my lap as I get a little embarrassed.

"Hello! I hear a little sister of mine is here," I hear Cody's voice yelling from the hallway.

"Cody!" I squeal as I jump and run to him just as he walks into the room.

"Ugh," he says as he catches me and wraps his arms around me.

"I've missed you so much," I say, squeezing him tighter.

"I've missed you too."

He kisses the top of my head.

When I pull away I look to my right and see a smiling Jessica watching us with tears glistening her eyes.

"Awww, don't cry, you'll make me cry," I say before wrapping her in a hug.

"It's just so sweet to see you two like that," she says.

"And she's pregnant, it happens all the time," Cody says, rubbing my back quickly as he walks past us into the room.

"Oh shut up," Jessica says as she pulls away and wipes her eyes.

I place both of my hands on Jessica's slightly protruding stomach.

"Does it feel any different to have two in there?" I ask, intrigued.

She laughs. "Not yet. I'm sure it will soon enough...when my back hurts or I have to pee every minute..."

"Can't wait for those days," Cody says sarcastically, but with everything that's happened to them, I know he really does mean it.

Jessica grabs my hand and pulls me to one of the couches.

"So, tell me all about New York since we left," she says.

"I thought I heard familiar voices in here," daddy says as he enters the room with Jaime on his shoulders.

"Uncle Cody," Jaime yells.

"Uncle Cody, where?" Tina asks, who is right behind daddy.

"Right here you little devil," Cody says as he runs around daddy to "attack" Tina.

She giggles and Jaime starts to wiggle around so daddy lifts her off of his shoulders and sets her next to Cody.

"Don't I count too?" Jessica asks.

Both of the girls run over to us and give Jessica a hug.

Jaime crawls up on my lap and rests her head against my chest and sticks her thumb in her mouth.

"Is mama still doing dishes?" Adriana asks.

"No, we're done, she's just making some coffee," daddy says with a swipe of his hand.

Everyone gets settled and Jessica turns back to me.

"Soooo about New York," she starts up again.

I chuckle. "It's the same. You know, it's New York, it doesn't change much."

"So any new boyfriends since we left?"

"When have I had time?"

She shrugs. "True. I still think you should go back out with that Lucas guy again..."

"I told you, he's seriously dating someone now."

She sticks her lower lip out. "Oh pooh, you did tell me that."

"Besides, we broke up for a reason..."

She touches my knee. "I know, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Aunt Jessica?" Jaime says softly.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are the twins kicking yet?" She turns her head so she can look at Jessica.

Jessica smiles. "No, not yet. But I'll let you know when they are."

"Did mommy tell you all about baby's kicking?" I ask her, patting her leg.

She nods. "And that Aunt Jessica's tummy is going to get bigger. She said that maybe I can put my hand on her tummy and feel the baby's kicking."

"As soon as they kick, I'll let you know, okay?"

Jaime nods.

Jessica and I continue to catch up for a little while and only stop when Adriana stands next to us.

"Looks like this is my cue to leave," she says, nodding down at her daughter who has fallen asleep on my lap.

"Let me get her," Cody says, picking Jaime up off of my lap.

"Thanks, you're saving my back one less child pick-up," Adriana teases as she rubs Cody's arm. "Come on Tina, we're going to get going."

"Can't I stay here with Aunt Ashleigh?" she pouts.

"No, I don't think so. Aunt Ashleigh needs to spend time with grandma and grandpa."

I stand up next to Adriana.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a couple of days, remember?" I ask.

Tina looks down and doesn't say anything.

"Come on my little troublemaker," daddy says as he leans down and picks Tina up.

"No grandpa...no," she says, trying to wiggle out of daddy's arms but he's got a strong hold on her.

"Tina, stop it," Adriana says more firmly.

Tina starts to cry.

"Oh God," I mumble to myself.

"You miss this?" mama whispers in my ear.

I chuckle and wrap my arm around her.

"Actually...yes."

After saying their goodbyes we walk Adriana, Tina and Jaime out to the car.

"Brad comes home tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah...finally. He's hardly been home over the last month and a half. We'll get him for three straight weeks," she smiles.

"Good. Gotta love the holiday's, they're good for something."

She hugs me and gets into the car.

"Be careful," I wave.

"And think, we're going to have two like that at the same time," Jessica says, rubbing her stomach.

We all laugh.

"I'm so excited for you," I say to Jessica as I wrap my arm through hers as we make our way back into the house with the rest of the family.

"Thanks. When the twins are born, you _have_ to come see them as soon as you possibly can."

"Oh I will...don't worry about that."

"What are two of my favorite girls talking about?" Cody asks as he walks next to us and wraps his arm around his wife.

"Babies," I say.

We walk into the house and I overhear mama on the phone.

"Yeah, she just walked back in, hold on Pete," she says before covering up the mouthpiece. "It's Pete."

"Thanks," I say taking the phone from her. "Hey."

"Hi, good to be home?"

"Yeah. Adriana just left with the girls. It's so good to see everyone."

"Yeah. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asks.

"I don't know. Why?" I ask, trying to hide my excitement.

"I thought we could take a drive up to Santa Barbara and have dinner at that fabulous little place we found last time we were there..."

"Monaco's?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Wow...I don't know," I say, looking up at my family in the other room.

"Oh you probably want to spend time with your family. That was stupid of me to ask..."

"No, it wasn't stupid. I want to spend time with you too. Hold on, maybe mama and daddy have plans already."

I hold the mute button on the phone and ask my parent's what the plan was for tomorrow.

"I've got Yoga in the late morning," mama says.

"I didn't have any real plans," dad shrugs.

"Why?" mama asks.

"Pete wanted to do something," I say, biting my lip.

"So do it," mama smiles.

"But I wanted to spend time with you guys..." I say, almost whining.

"You'll get to spend plenty of time with us. Spend time with Pete."

"That's true," I say, turning back around and walking back into the hallway.

"What time are you picking me up?" I ask him.

"Cool! I'll be there around three."

"Okay."

"And I've got something to show you."

"You do?"

"Yeah," he chuckles. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye then."

Britney and Jessica watch Ashleigh's facial expressions while she was on the phone.

"Why doesn't she get it?" Jessica asks.

"I don't know. But she will one day...they both will," Britney says, patting her daughter-in-law's leg. "We just can't push them, they need to figure it out for themselves," she says with a smile when she sees her daughter's face shining brightly after she hangs up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kissing a Fool  
by Kelli **_

**Chapter 4**

I slowly walk down the stairs and head toward the family room where I hear voices. I've got jeans and a pink knit top on and carry a matching pink sweater to throw on when it gets a little cooler tonight.

"Yeah...that's what I told him, but he won't listen to me," Pete says.

"Maybe it will take your mom to convince him," dad chuckles.

"Hey," I say, getting their attention when I walk into the room.

Pete turns around and smiles at me.

"Wow, you're tan," I tell him.

He chuckles.

"Spent a few days in Cancun last week."

"Oh," I say, a little surprised. I don't know why it bothers me when he does things that I don't know about. He doesn't have to tell me every move he makes. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, I did. You look great."

"Pink's a good color on you," dad agrees.

I look down at myself. "Thanks."

"Well why don't you put your shoes on and we'll get going," Pete says, nodding to the sandals I'm holding in my hands.

"What's my surprise?"

"Surprise? Oh, I didn't say it was a surprise, I said I had something to show you..."

"Oh."

I slip my sandals on.

"Have fun," daddy says, leaning down to hug me.

"We will. Tell mama I said bye."

"Okay. Be careful," he says as he watches us leave the room.

"Sooooo what is it?" I ask, grabbing Pete's hand.

"It's this," he says, opening the front door.

"Is that new?" I ask, referring to his car.

"Is that new? Yes it's new," he says, pulling me behind him.

"It's nice," I shrug.

"It's more than nice. Get in."

He opens the door for me and I slide in.

"Well the seat is comfortable," I say to myself.

When he gets in he pushes a few button and the top starts to lift up and fold back.

"Pete, you've had convertibles before..."

"Wait until you feel the power when we drive..."

I roll my eyes, but he doesn't see me. Boys and their cars.

He pulls out onto the street.

"So you got to see everyone last night?" he asks.

"Well, Brad's out of town and Ben was away for a couple of days for a field trip for school, but they'll both be back today."

"Cutting the field trip a little close to Christmas, aren't they?"

"Well it had to do with musical history or something...I don't know," I shrug.

"You won't believe how tall Ben is getting," he says, glancing at me.

"I'm afraid to see..."

"Why?" he chuckles.

"Because that means my little brother is growing up. It makes me feel old."

"If that makes you feel old, just wait until you see my little sister." He leans over toward me a little and whispers, "She's got boobies."

I feel my eyes get big for just a second and then I chuckle and slap his arm as he moves away.

"She does," he shrugs.

"God Pete. You didn't have to _tell_ me, I would have noticed myself, I'm sure. And it's not like I've been gone years or anything...it's only been a few months."

"It feels like years," he says, reaching over to grab my hand.

I sigh and look out the window. "Yeah, it does."

"Wasn't that an awesome ride?" Pete asks as we both walk around his car.

"Sure," I say, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"You just don't get it," he says, shaking his head and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"It's a car, Pete."

He chuckles and we walk through the parking lot toward the restaurant. It's still a little early so it's not dark out yet.

"I got our favorite table."

"And which table is that?"

"Hi, Pete Chasez," he tells the host.

"Of course, right this way," he says, grabbing two menus.

"Pete, we've only been here one time and we have a favorite table?" I chuckle.

"Well yeah..."

We follow the host out onto the patio and Pete holds out my chair as I sit down.

"Thank you," I say.

He sits down next to me and we're given our menus.

"Your waitress will be right with you. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you," we both say.

"Like the view?" he asks, nodding toward the ocean.

"It's beautiful. What did I have last time...I just remember I loved it," I say, looking over the menu.

"The shrimp maybe?"

"No..."

I flip the page over.

"Maybe it was this seafood salad," I say reading over the description and then shook my head no, which made Pete chuckle.

"Hi...I'm Lindsey, I'll be your waitress tonight, would you like to start with a cocktail?" the waitress asks setting cocktail napkins down in front of us.

"Um, I think I'll just have a glass of white wine," I say, glancing up at her.

"Sure," she says, writing it down. She looks at Pete and her eyes get a little big.

"I'll just have a beer. Bud Light?" he asks, glancing up at her.

She smiles at him. "We have But Light. How are you doing, Pete?" she asks, touching his shoulder.

"Lindsey," he says surprised.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," she says, resting her arm on her hip.

"I know. It's been what...a year?"

"Just about. That's how long I've been out here," she says to me.

"In Santa Barbara?" I ask.

"No, well...in California."

Pete just stares at her and smiles. Lindsey glances back down at him and then at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Lindsey, this is my best friend in the whole world, Ashleigh...Ashleigh, Lindsey."

"Yeah, I caught that," I say as I shake her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. So you live up here now or just passing through?" Lindsey asks.

"We just came up here for dinner. We love this place, right?" he asks me.

"Right," I agree with a forced smile.

"Ash lives out in New York now and she's here visiting her parents so I kidnapped her for this getaway."

"Good...good food here," she agrees. "Well, let me get your drinks...oh, I'll need to see your ID," she says to me.

"What about Pete?" I ask as I get my driver's license out.

"Oh I know he's twenty-one," she says with a wave of her hand.

"Barely," I mumble.

She looks at my ID and smiles. "Happy belated birthday. Be right back."

She walks away and Pete smiles and shakes his head as he studies the menu again.

"So, you going to tell me how you met her?"

"Ummmm I'm not sure how we met, actually," he shrugs, not looking up from his menu.

"You dated her?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Yeah, we went out on a couple of dates. Oh, maybe you had this seafood platter and not the salad," he said pointing to an item on the menu.

"Maybe..."

I keep looking at the menu but my curiosity wins over.

"So you met her here in Santa Barbara? I didn't think you came here that often."

"I don't...and I didn't. I think we should share the family seafood platter," he says putting the menu down.

"So, how do you know her then?"

"I told you I don't remember how I met her," he says, placing his hand over mine.

"Here you go," Lindsey says placing our drinks down in front of us. "Sorry to interrupt," she says, looking at our hands.

"You didn't...we're ready to order. We'll share the family size seafood platter."

"Good choice. I'll be right out with your salad."

She takes our menus and I keep staring at Pete.

"So have you been working on anything new...painting wise, that is?" he asks.

I blink a couple of times and then sit back a little.

"There's a couple who are having me paint their daughter's portrait," I shrug. "It's the first time in a long time I'm doing a portrait like this, where I'm not making it abstract."

"That's fun, right?"

"Yeah...it's different, for me. Other than that, I still have a couple of oils I'm working on."

"What about sketches? I used to love to watch you sketch something," he smiles at me.

"I always sketch. In fact, I was sketching on the plane ride here."

"Anything you'll sell?"

I crinkle up my nose. "I doubt it. It was just for fun."

Suddenly a song starts to play softly over the speakers above and I grab Pete's hand.

"Remember this song?" I ask as I start to hum along with it.

He listens intently and then slowly nods. "Yes."

When his smile turns almost devilish I realize we don't remember the song for the same reason. I grab a tiny bit of skin on his hand and pinch it.

"Eighth grade dance...remember, no one would dance to a slow song and you grabbed my hand and pulled me out on the dance floor and then everyone followed?"

"Ohhhh right. Yeah, I do remember that."

I roll my eyes and then Lindsey brings us our salads. She glances down at our hands again.

"Looks like I have bad timing," she chuckles.

"Oh...we're not..." I start as I remove my hand from Pete's.

"Not what," Pete says in a flirtatious tone and lifts my hand to kiss the back of it.

"Not doing anything worth interrupting," I say, snatching my hand back as he chuckles.

"Anything else I can get you?" Lindsey asks.

"Nope, looks good," Pete says.

He picks the onions off of my salad and puts them on his. I pour half of the cup of dressing on my salad and then pour the rest of it on his.

"Shoot, there aren't any croutons," I say, looking down at the salad.

"Lindsey," Pete yells.

"God Pete, can you get any louder?" I ask, not looking up.

"Can you get us a small bowl of croutons?" he asks when he gets her attention. "Thanks."

I start to chuckle.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing. I just can't believe what we make a big deal out of, that's all."

"Croutons _are_ a big deal."

As we eat our salads I look up and watch as the waves crash against the beach. There are tiki torches lit along the patio.

"There's a path that leads to the beach," I say, nodding my head toward the path which is behind him.

"Cool, we'll have to take a walk."

"That's why I wore sandals," I smile.

Lindsey brings over the croutons. "Sorry about that," she says.

"Thanks," I say plopping a few on my salad and then the rest on Pete's.

When we're finished with our salads I wipe my mouth and then start talking about something that was intriguing me.

"So...what made you decide to go to Cancun? You hadn't mentioned it to me the last time we talked."

Pete scraped his fork along the bottom of the plate and ate the last bit of salad he could.

"A buddy of mine wanted to go and he called me. We were there for like three days. God that was a good salad."

"Yeah," I agree. "Well, that sounds like fun. Especially when you don't have any responsibilities like a gallery to worry about."

He gives me a smirk. "Very funny. Besides, I'm making the most of the free time I have. Once I figure out what to do with my life, that will be it."

"Yep, it will be over after that," I say, playing along.

"No, really. Because I put 100% into whatever I do so I'm sure I'll work forty hour work weeks and maybe even some weekends..."

I stare at him and it only takes me a couple of minutes to realize he really is joking.

"You're a dork," I say, shaking my head.

"But, I had you going for a minute."

"Just for a second. So, any ideas on career paths, yet?"

"Not yet. Let's change the subject, that one depresses me. So your flight was ok yesterday?"

"Yeah. Oh, except I took an earlier flight and didn't tell anyone when I got in and took a cab..."

He gives me a look.

"I know. Daddy went to pick me up and I wasn't there. Mama already told me how disappointed she was..."

"They aren't disappointed in you, they just get frustrated."

"I can't help it," I say with a swipe of my hand.

Our salad plates are cleared and the Seafood Platter is brought out.

"God this looks good," I say.

"It does."

We continue to eat and talk about what we've been up to since the last time we saw each other...which wasn't that long ago.

"But you're bookkeeping is getting taken care of, right?" he asks.

"Yes. Cody set me up with a good agency before he deserted me."

Pete gives me a look.

"Don't give me that look."

"You're doing fine in New York all by yourself."

"I know, but I miss my family."

He looks at me sympathetically.

"You can open a gallery in LA. I know it would do well..."

He finishes the shrimp that's on his plate and looks up at me.

"Do you think I haven't thought of that?" I ask, tapping my fingers on the table. "My dream was always to have a gallery in New York...and I have one."

"And you're happy..."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I'm happy," I say as I pick up my wine glass and study what's left in it.

"I don't see it in your eyes anymore."

I look up at him.

"What?"

"Your eyes...they only smile when you're around your family."

I lean forward a little and rub my temple.

"Finished?" Lindsey asks.

Pete must nod because she takes our plates, but leaves our drinks.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach," I say.

"Okay. Let's stop by my car first and get your sweater."

"Sounds good," I sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kissing a Fool  
by Kelli **_

**Chapter 5**

"What's in the backpack?" I ask as Pete hands me my sweater. I wrap it around my shoulders and tie the arms in a knot around my neck.

"My camera and a couple other things," he says, slinging it over his shoulder. "Come on."

He holds out his hand so I take it.

We walk along the path that leads to the beach. I study the sand as we walk. It's still warm from the sun, even though the sun is setting.

"Don't get this in New York," I say as I kick at the sand.

"Nope. I'm glad we came here today."

"Me too. I needed this, thanks."

"Well, I know you want to spend as much time with your family that you can, but I wanted to steal you away for a minute," he winks at me.

I can hear music softly playing at the restaurant as we walk by it.

"Hey," I say, tugging his hand.

"What?"

"What was that look for earlier when I was remembering that song and the eighth grade dance?"

"What look?"

"I don't know...it was a very devilish look, Pete," I chuckle.

"Ohhhh," he chuckles.

"See, evil chuckle there."

He continues to laugh.

"Well, it just reminded me of a game of spin the bottle or something like that, but more of an adult version. That song was playing in the background when the bottle landed on me."

"When was this?"

"In high school..."

"And where was I?"

"We spent a lot of time together, but you didn't go _everywhere_ with me," he says.

"Yes I did...for the most part."

"Not this time," he chuckles.

"So...if it was an adult version of spin the bottle...exactly how adult did you get?"

We start walking closer to the waves.

"It was just making out."

"And that song was playing? Who were you making out with?" Curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Geez, Ash, I don't ask you about every guy you've made out with. Some things I just don't need to know."

"You don't remember, do you?" I ask, pointing at him with my free hand. "Ha, typical guy," I say, shaking my head.

He stops, which makes him yank me since he's still holding my hand.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just typical. Thinking of only one thing," I say, trying to pry my hand loose from his.

"I remembered the song, didn't I?"

"But you don't remember the girl you were making out with?"

"That wasn't important," he says with a swipe of his free hand and starts walking again.

Finally I pull my hand loose and reach down to take my sandals off.

"You're a pig," I mumble.

"I heard that," he says as he keeps walking.

"Good," I say, jogging to catch up with him.

Suddenly he stops again.

"Isn't that beautiful?" he asks, looking at the sun setting on the horizon.

"Very. It would make a beautiful painting."

"But it's quicker to take a picture of instead," he says, setting his backpack down in the sand and pulling his camera out.

"Is that new?" I ask, looking at it.

"Yeah," he says, lining up the shot and starts clicking away.

I walk closer to the water and let the breeze blow through my loose hair as I stare at the sun setting.

When I turn around I realize he's got the camera pointed at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, putting my hand up.

"That was a beautiful shot," he says. "I could sell that one and get some big bucks for it."

I chuckle. "Yeah...whatever. But thanks for the compliment."

"You know I think you're a beautiful girl...uh, woman. The camera loves you," he says tipping his camera up to look at a setting.

I feel myself blushing.

"Shall we continue?" he asks, hanging the camera strap over his shoulder.

"Sure."

We continue walking along the beach. I watch the other people walking along with us as I take my sweater from around my neck and put it on.

"It's amazing how cold it gets when the sun goes down."

Pete puts an arm around me and rubs his hand up and down my arm quickly, trying to get me warm.

"You want to head back then?"

"No, it's not that cold...just cooler."

He leaves his arm draped around my shoulders.

"It works out nice that there's a full moon to give us light too," he chuckles.

"Excuse me," we hear a voice from behind us say so we stop and turn. "Sorry, but you dropped your sandal," an older woman says, holding out my sandal.

I look down at my lone sandal in my hand.

"Oh Lord...well thank you," I chuckle and take the sandal from her. "I can't believe I didn't realize I had dropped it."

"Well, when you're young and in love, you don't notice much around you," she smiles at us and pats my arm. "You two take care."

She heads back the other way to a man who was waiting for her. They hold hands and start walking.

"Thank you," I yell again. "That was nice of her."

"Yeah, it was."

We walk by a small hut that's a bar and Pete says, "You want to stop and get something to drink?"

"Sure."

We sit at a bar table and Pete sets his camera down on the table.

"I'll get us a couple of those fruity drinks you like so much."

"Okay," I chuckle.

When he comes back he sets a drink down in front of me.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I told her to surprise me."

He takes a sip.

"Mmm, good. Now I want to know what it is so I can order it again," I say.

Pete picks up his camera and starts to flip through the pictures on the digital display.

"See...look at how beautiful that turned out," he says showing me a picture of my profile, with the wind blowing my hair and the sun setting just over my shoulder.

"Wow...it did turn out nice."

"It's because of the subject matter," he says, pulling away and flipping through more photos.

"It's because of the photographer. You know, you're pretty good at that."

He shrugs.

We sit in silence for a few more moments as he keeps flipping through.

"Wasn't it funny when that lady said we're young and in love," I say with a fake swoony voice.

"People think that a lot about us," he says, still staring at the camera. "Look at this one."

He holds the camera close to me again so I can look at the display.

I gasp. "Is that Karmen?"

"Yep...and guess where she's going?"

"Well she looks all dressed up. Was it some awards thing for your dad?"

"No, she was going to a holiday social at school."

"God...she's so beautiful," I say. "Yep, I see the boobies," I say looking closer.

He laughs. "She is beautiful, though."

"So, did she go with anyone specific or with a group of friends?"

"You kidding me? My dad let her go with just one boy? No way...she went with Ben and a bunch of friends."

"Good. So maybe they'll have memories of a song just like we did...or, well I did."

He laughs and rubs my arm.

"I did too...it's just that the song had another meaning for me."

"Let's not get into that again," I say, putting my hand up.

He turns the camera off and sets it back down on the table.

"You've been taking pictures a lot lately?" I ask.

"I was watching someone taking pictures of their daughter on the playground and it intrigued me. So I got out my camera and started to take pictures at my parent's house. I loved the way they turned out so I bought a better camera."

I smile as I watch him speak. "How long ago was this?"

"A few months ago...maybe right after you left."

"And you love doing it?"

"Well...yeah."

"I want to see some of your photographs..."

"Okay," he says, sounding unsure.

"Maybe this is it, Pete..."

"Maybe this is what?"

"Maybe this is what you're supposed to do..."

He sits there for a minute, just looking at me and thinking.

"Be a photographer?"

He scratches his head.

"Maybe," I shrug. "Depends on how good you are." I wink at him. "You've got a good eye."

"What would I do...stalk people like my dad?"

I squint my eyes at him. "Are you for real? God Pete, what were you just telling me? You saw parent's taking pictures of their child. That can be magical..._almost_ as magical as a painted portrait of their child."

He chuckles.

"Almost."

I sit back a little and lace my fingers around my glass.

"You should think about it...see how it feels."

He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I'll give it a thought."

"I had a great time tonight, Pete. Thanks for dragging me out of the house," I say, letting my head flop over to the side so I can look at him while we drive back home.

"Kicking and screaming?" he chuckles. "I figured it might be my only chance to get you away from your family while your home," he says, smiling over at me.

"It's not like they'll keep me hostage or anything."

"No, but you'll be busy. This is your family we're talking about."

"Hmmm," I say, looking back out the window. "It's late," I yawn. "Ben will probably be in bed."

"You'll see him tomorrow."

I feel him reach for my hand.

"Yeah. I'm sure I'll see Karmen then too, then. They're so cute together." I lean over to him. "I bet they'll get married one day."

He screws his face up and then laughs. "Ash, they're thirteen. How in the hell can you tell that?"

I shrug. "Just a feeling."

He shakes his head which makes a strand of hair fall over his eye so I reach up and move it, and leave my hand at the back of his neck. He glances over at me and smiles.

"You're very handsome...have I told you that lately?"

"Not in the last month or so," he chuckles.

"Well you are. You keep telling me I'm beautiful so I figured I'd repay you the compliment."

"Well thanks."

"You're welcome."

He glances over at me again and chuckles.

"What's with you right now?"

I shrug and pull my hand away. "I'm sleepy, I guess."

After a couple of minutes of thinking about his question, I reply with, "Sometimes I forget how lucky I am to have a good friend like you."

"Awww, I feel lucky too," he says, picking up my hand and kissing the back of it.

I smile and continue to look out the window at the passing cars on the highway.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kissing a Fool  
by Kelli **_

**Chapter 6**

"Shit," I say as I stub my toe on the way into the kitchen. I hop over to the closest bench I can find to sit on and pull my foot up to look at my injured toe. My attention is quickly diverted when I hear an unfamiliar laugh. "Who's that?" I ask, trying to blow the hair out of my eyes as I look over at the table.

"Uh...hello, it hasn't been that long, has it?"

Oh dear Lord, it's my brother...my baby brother who's voice is somewhat changing.

"Aren't you too young for your voice to be changing?" I ask, sounding alarmed.

"Is it?" he squeaks out.

I stand up and slowly walk over to him.

"See," I say pointing at him. "It's changing. Oh God, everything's changing without me," I say, placing my hands on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and leaning over it slightly.

"God, can we be a little bit more dramatic, Ash? Are you trying out for a play or something?"

"No," I say, standing up straight. "I just...oh, you wouldn't understand," I say with a swat of my hand. "Come here and give me a hug."

I hold out my arms straight in front of me but when I have to lift my head a little to look at him as he approaches me, I figure out that I need to lift my arms a little more too. I try not to break down as I hug my thirteen year old brother whom I now have to look up to.

"You look good," he says.

"Thanks...you too," I sniff, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Want me to get you some cereal since you're all crippled and everything?" he chuckles.

"No, I'll get it. Just sit down and grow...I mean, eat. Where's mom and dad?"

"They had some meeting with their lawyer this morning. They should be back soon."

"Oh okay. Lawyer? Everything okay?"

He shrugs. "I guess."

I get everything I need for my cereal and join Ben at the table.

"So...how is school?"

"Good now that I'm on vacation for a couple of weeks."

"I loved school," I sigh.

"Yeah, I know."

"So daddy tells me you've been playing basketball with the high school kids. How is that going?"

"I love it."

I can tell because his eyes light up.

"Well, that's good."

The phone rings and he runs over to pick it up.

"Hello? Oh hey...yeah, hold on. It's for you, it's Pete," he says, handing me the phone as he passes by me.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"You miss me already?" I tease.

"Yes, I was counting the minutes and too many had gone by."

We both chuckle.

"So, what's up?"

"Just making sure you got in okay."

"Pete, you walked me inside," I say, stirring my spoon around in my cereal.

"Yeah, I know. Okay, I wondered if it was okay to stop by sometime today? I've got something to show you."

"You don't have to call and ask...you never did before."

"Well things are different now that you're a visitor and don't live there. I wanted to make sure you didn't have plans with anyone."

"A visitor? You make it sound so cold..."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. Well, as far as I know I'm just hanging out here today, but call right before you come over, just in case."

"Okay. I think you'll be surprised."

"Can't wait, then."

After hanging up the phone I look back at my brother who is now on his second bowl of cereal.

"He's missed you," he says, with his mouth full.

"Well, I've missed him," I shrug.

"No I mean...he really missed you. He'd bring Karmen by a lot and would ask mom and dad how you were doing all the time. If anyone needed anything from New York, he was willing to go there to get it."

I laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I remember Brad was talking about getting a new keyboard from some guy in New York and Pete said he'd go get it for him. Brad was like, no man, they'll ship it here, it's okay."

"Really?" I ask, amused by this. "He never needed an excuse as far as I'm concerned."

Ben shrugs.

I turn when I hear the door that leads to the garage open.

"Hey guys," mama says.

"Hi mama," I say getting up and walking over to her to give her a hug.

"What's this for?" she chuckles.

"Do I need a reason? I just don't get to do this as much anymore," I say reaching up for daddy.

He leans down to give me a hug.

"And someone needs to warn me next time when my little brother gets taller than me and his voice changes since the last time I saw him," I say, acting like I'm pouting.

Mama looks back and forth between Ben and I.

"It is?"

Ben shrugs. "She thinks so."

"And he's taller than you?"

"Yeah...I had to lean up to hug him."

"Oh," mama says, sounding disappointed that she didn't notice these things. "Justin?"

He gives her a look like, what do you want me to do about it.

"Everything okay? Ben told me you went to the lawyer..." I ask.

"Yeah, we just revised the will," daddy says.

"Why?" I ask, sounding alarmed.

"No reason. We just changed a couple of small things...some property we've acquired recently," he says.

"Oh okay. So you both feel okay?"

Mama laughs and puts her arm around me. "Yes, sweetie, we feel fine. You've gotten very clingy since you've moved away."

She kisses my temple before walking over to the counter to set her purse down.

"So, how was Santa Barbara yesterday?" daddy asks.

"It was fun. We had a good dinner and then took a walk on the beach. Did you know that Pete's an amazing photographer?"

I walk back over to the table so I can finish my cereal.

"I've seen him with his camera a couple of times but I haven't actually seen the pictures," mama says.

Daddy starts flipping through the mail.

"I just saw the digitals but I told him I want to see the actual photographs. He needs to figure out what he's going to do with his life," I say before taking a bite. "And this just might be it."

"He's young," Ben says. "Why rush it?"

I look up at him.

"He's 21. He needs to do _something_."

"Didn't he used to play baseball?" he asks.

"In school he did...but it wasn't anything serious."

"Or golf..."

"He's a good golfer," daddy adds in.

"Why does it have to be about sports?" I ask Ben.

He shrugs. "Why not?"

"Just because you like sports doesn't mean someone else has to."

Mama puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Let it go you two. Just like old times," she says, turning toward daddy. He smiles and chuckles.

A little later I walk by mama and daddy's room and mama looks up from what she's doing.

"Oh, come in here sweetie," she says, motioning for me.

I walk into the room and look around.

"You redecorated."

"Yeah, I got tired of it the other way. It was either that or buy a smaller house that I fell in love with and your daddy thought this was less of a headache."

I laugh.

"Sit down," she says, patting the spot on the bed next to her.

I sit down next to her, laying my head on her shoulder as she pats my leg.

"I have something for you..."

"Really? Before Christmas? Is it like a pre-Christmas gift?"

I lift my head when she gets up from the bed walks over to her jewelry chest.

"I gave Adriana a piece of my jewelry and Jessica a piece...and now it's your turn," she says, carrying over two necklaces.

"Those are beautiful."

"This one I wore to the Grammies in 2010 and this one I wore to the VMA's in 2011. I want you to pick one," she says laying them down on the bed.

"Really?" I ask, touching my neck.

"Yeah. I realized I had way too many necklaces that were just gathering dust so I want all my girls to have one."

"Wow...I've always liked this one," I say, picking up the one she wore to the VMA's many years ago.

"Good choice. I would have picked that one out for you myself but I thought I'd give you a choice," she says, rubbing my back.

I stare at the necklace while she puts the other one away.

"Mama...why are you doing this now? With this and the will, you're scaring me."

She walks back over to the bed and sits down.

"Baby, it's just a coincidence, really. I'm fine. Just had a checkup and all is good, really."

"Okay. Because if there was...with you or daddy, I would want you to tell me so I could come back home."

She gives my shoulder a squeeze.

"So let's have a girl talk."

"Okay."

"Tell me about things," she says, folding her hands on her lap.

"Things? Well, the gallery is doing well. I'm taking care of as much of the paperwork that I need to in order to get it to my financial guy, aren't you proud?"

"I'm always proud of you," she chuckles. "But yes, for you, that's very good. Once you slack on the paperwork, your finances will never be the same."

"Yeah, so I'm taking care of that. I'm working on a couple of paintings, one's a portrait..."

I bite my lip as I think of what else.

"What about friends? Do you get to go hang out with them once in awhile?"

"Friends? Well, I have a couple of friends from my building but our schedules aren't the same. One of them is on Broadway and the other is a waitress."

"Well, why don't you try to make more friends?"

"Mom, what's with this? I'm fine the way I am," I say leaning back a little.

"I know you are..."

"I mean, I can't be all sociable like Adriana or Cody are."

"I never said I wanted you to be like them," she says, looking back at me.

"Okay."

"I just worry about you in New York by yourself. I'd feel better if you had someone looking out for you..."

"Like if I don't show up to the gallery one day, you want someone to realize that?"

"Exactly...but don't talk like that."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, the doorman of the building my gallery is in calls me when I don't show up to make sure I'm okay."

She smiles. "That does make me feel better."

"Good," I smile back.

"Hey girls," daddy says, entering the room.

"Hi daddy," I say.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, mama's just lecturing me because I don't have any friends in New York," I say as I stand up.

"I am not lecturing you."

"What do you mean you don't have any friends?" he asks.

"Here we go again," I say, flopping my hands against my legs.

"She has friends," mama says, giving me a warning glance.

"I don't have time to hang out with friends. The gallery and painting take up most of my time."

"Ashhhhllleeeiiiggghhhhhh," Ben yells from downstairs.

Daddy shakes his head and pokes his head outside the door.

"I think you woke the dead, Ben, what's up?" he yells back down.

"Pete's here to see Ash," Ben yells back up.

I walk to the top of the stairs.

"Come on up, Pete," I yell.

I smile when I see Pete bounding up the stairs.

"I forgot to call, sorry," he says before giving me a quick hug.

"That's okay. Look what mama gave me," I say holding the necklace out.

"Wow...what's the occasion?"

"She's just getting rid of some jewelry she's worn to award shows and stuff. Come one, we'll go to my room."

We walk by mama and daddy's room and they're in each other's arms, kissing. I clear my throat as I stand at the door, which makes the break apart.

"I thought you might want to say hi to Pete. Didn't know you'd get a show too, huh?" I ask Pete behind me as I chuckle.

"I'm used to it," he says with a swat of his hand. "Hey Justin...Britney..."

"Hi Pete," they both say.

"We'll be in my room," I say, pulling Pete behind me. "Since when did you quit calling my mom and dad, Aunt Britney and Uncle Justin?" I ask as we walk into my room. I plop down on my bed and he sits next to me.

"I don't know...never thought about it," he shrugs.

I notice the envelope he has in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Don't you want to put that necklace away?"

"Oh...good idea," I say, getting up and setting the necklace down on my dresser.

He opens the envelope and pulls out photographs.

"These are from yesterday," he says, handing them to me one by one.

I stay quiet as I study each photograph. Most of them are in black and white.

"This one is still my favorite," he says, pulling out the one of me with the sunset behind me...it's in color.

"Wow, Pete," I say, not really knowing what else to say.

"Is that a good wow?" he chuckles nervously.

"Well...yeah. The lighting on this is beautiful. I mean, the way you captured it and...how did you get that tint to it?"

"It's the way you develop it. It's a technique I learned."

"It just brings everything out...they're beautiful," I say, looking up at him. "You've got talent."

He smiles, his quirky smile. "Thanks."

"We should show these to mama and daddy," I say, starting to get up but he pulls me to sit back down again.

"Maybe later. I feel kind of naked showing these to people."

I give him a knowing smile.

"That means it means something to you. Maybe we've finally figured it out, Pete," I say, grabbing his arm. "Maybe this _is_ what you're supposed to do!"

"I don't know..." he says, sounding unsure as he rubs the back of his neck. "Maybe."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kissing a Fool  
**__**by Kelli**___

**Chapter 7**

"I am stuffed. Daddy, you outdid yourself on that turkey this year," Adriana says as she plops down on the sofa.

"Mommy, can I take my shoes off?" Jaime asks Adriana.

"Why do you need to take your shoes off?" Adriana asks her, sitting up a little.

"Because Aunt Ashleigh has hers off," she says, pointing at my feet.

I subconsciously tuck my feet under my legs as I sit on the floor.

"That's because she lives here," she says, patting her daughter on the arm.

"No she doesn't," she pouts.

"Oh just let her take her shoes off," mama interrupts.

She doesn't notice the glare that Adriana gives her.

"Keep your socks on," Adriana warns.

Jaime smiles and sits down on the floor to remove her shoes.

"So, are we still up for golf tomorrow?" Brad asks as he sits down next to Adriana. He places his hand on her leg and nonchalantly starts rubbing it.

"You bet. I got an earlier tee time," Cody says, glancing at daddy.

Jessica groans and looks at me. "Ash, when you get married, I hope for you that your husband doesn't like golf."

A few of us chuckle while the men stare at us like we're nuts.

"Who doesn't like golf?" daddy asks as he shrugs.

"I can't think of anyone," Ben says.

I glance over at Adriana and we both shake our heads.

"I play, you know?" I say.

Daddy, Ben, Cody and Brad all look over at me.

"Since when?" Cody asks, looking pretty amused.

"I started learning before I moved to New York and then started playing with potential clients in the last couple of months."

"Really?" daddy asks.

"Yeah. Pete showed me a few tips when he was in New York this summer."

"I didn't know about this," Cody says. "I would have shown you."

I give him a "get real" look.

"What? I'm not bad."

"No, but Pete's better."

Jessica looks at Cody and then pats his leg. "She's right."

When he starts pouting, she leans over and kisses his cheek.

"So, can I come?" I ask.

I catch Ben screwing up his nose out of the corner of my eye so I look over at him.

"Well..." daddy starts.

"Oh let her play," mama interjects.

Adriana was trying to hide her smile.

"What? Why can't I come?" I ask.

"It's just that it's a guy thing..." Cody says.

"Playing golf isn't a guy thing," I say.

"No, our trips are a guy thing," Cody corrects me.

I look at Brad. He holds up his hands. "Don't get me involved, I'm just an in-law."

I roll my eyes. "You've been a part of this family since I was eight, don't give me that."

When I look back at mama I notice she's giving daddy the eye.

"If you really want to..." he finally says.

"Yay," I say, clapping my hands together.

Ben groans and throws himself back on the floor so I pick up a throw pillow and throw it at him.

"That was a good shot," I tell Cody, patting his back.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad. You having fun?" he asks.

"Of course. I love playing golf."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I still can't get over the fact that I didn't know you played golf all that much."

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me," I say squinting up at him.

"Yes, and I prefer to keep it that way," he says, patting my shoulder.

I tug on my ponytail and adjust my visor before grabbing the bag of clubs and following him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, putting my clubs in the back of the golf cart. We both get in and he starts driving.

"Just that I don't need to know _every_ little detail about your, uh, life."

"I wasn't going to tell you every little detail, Cody. Just that I play golf and like it."

"And are pretty darn good, too," he says, nodding.

We pull up to where we hit our balls and see daddy, Brad and Ben there.

"Nice shot, Cody," daddy says as we walk up to them.

"Thanks."

Ben walks over to me and asks, "So what is your score so far?"

I pull my scorecard out and he looks at it over my shoulder and nods his head.

"Not bad."

"Not bad?" I ask. "What's yours?"

"Close to that," he says walking away.

I look at Cody and we chuckle.

Suddenly Cody's phone rings. He picks it up, looks at the display and smiles.

"Hi honey," he says.

Brad puts his ball into the hole and I give him a high five as he walks past me.

"No, I think I'll be home by then. Oh, I can ask her, hold on." Cody looks up at me. "Jessica wants to know if you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

I bite the inside of the corner of my mouth and think. "Yeah, I think that's fine. You didn't have any real plans, did you daddy?"

"Real plans?" he asks, scoping out the ball on the green. "Not that I know of." He stands back up and leaning over the ball as he swings the club back and forth next to it.

"She'll be there," Cody says into the phone.

When Cody hangs up, we stand and watch Ben take his put and make it.

"We'll see you on the next green," daddy says as he puts his club back in his golf bag.

"Okay," I say, giving them a quick wave. "So, what's up with dinner?" I ask Cody once we're alone.

"I'm not sure, to be honest with you."

He taps the ball into the hole since he was so close.

"She's not trying to set me up or anything is she?"

I stand next to my ball and eye the path I want to hit.

"Not that I know of."

I hit the ball and it goes in.

"Yes," I say with a little pump of my fist. "Good...because I don't get set-up well."

We walk over to our golf cart.

"I think she's inviting Pete, though."

"Pete? Why?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. He's never been to our new house..." he says in a questioning tone to his voice.

"Okay...and?"

"We like Pete."

I look over at him as he drives along the path.

"Okay, but I don't get why you're having both of us over for dinner."

"I think she just wants to use her new dishes."

I chuckle. "Okay, well whatever."

"So, how did you do?" mama asks when we get home. "Did you kick their asses?"

I laugh. "I did pretty good."

"She's not allowed to come back out with us again," Ben says as he goes on up the stairs.

"Sore looser," I whisper to her.

"I was impressed," daddy says, putting his hand on my shoulder. "She held her own."

"Daddy won, of course," I say.

"Doesn't he always?" mama smiles at him.

"Brad beat me one year," daddy says, scratching behind his ear. "But I like to forget that time."

"I thought it would be fun to go to that Japanese place for dinner tonight," mama says.

"Oh, can we do that tomorrow? Jessica invited me to dinner tonight."

"Oh, sure. What's the occasion?"

"I have no idea...but she invited Pete too," I shrug. "Know anything about that?"

Mama hides a smile. "No...why can't she just invite him without it meaning anything?"

"I don't know, it just seems strange. But maybe it's not," I shrug. "I've got to change."

I kiss her on the cheek and jog up the stairs.

When I arrive at Jessica and Cody's house a couple of hours later, I notice Pete's car already in the driveway.

"Hello," I say, opening the door to their kitchen.

"Hey," Jessica says. "Come on in."

"Hi," Pete says as he looks up from the counter where it looks like he's seasoning chicken.

"Hi. They invite you over and then put you to work?" I ask, standing next to him to see what he's doing.

"I volunteered," he says.

"And who was I to turn him down, knowing that he's such a good cook," Jessica says over her shoulder.

"Hmmmm, okay then. Where's Cody?"

"They sent him a script change so he's looking it over," she says. "He's in the other room."

"Need any help in here?" I ask, knowing full well they didn't want my help.

"I think we're okay," Pete says. He leans down and kisses my cheek. "I heard you did good on the course today."

"I did. I kicked Ben's ass and he's still pissed," I chuckle.

"I'm glad you went. Those boys days out need to be shaken a bit up once in awhile."

"Heyyy," Pete says. "They have their purpose."

"So why didn't you go?" Jessica asks.

"I wasn't invited on this one."

"They're scared of his awesome golf abilities," I say, rubbing his back. "I'm gonna go find Cody."

I walk into the family room to find Cody sitting on the couch, with his feet propped up on the coffee table as he reads over his script.

"Any good changes?" I ask, stepping over his legs to sit down next to him. I rest my head against his shoulder.

"Hmmm," he says, not looking up. "Kinda."

"You enjoying doing this movie?"

"Yep," he says, still not looking up. He flips the page.

I try to read as much as I can from the angle my head is laying but it doesn't make sense to me.

"How much more time do you have on filming?"

"Well, we're off for the holidays and we'll resume the first week of January. After that we've probably got another two to two-and-a-half weeks. Then there will be post stuff in a couple of months."

"Hmm, anything else lined up after that?"

He shakes his head. "Not right now…..only being a daddy," he says, smiling down at me before going back to the script.

I smile and sigh. He sounded so happy and proud saying that. I rub his arm. "I'm so happy for you, I really am."

"Thanks."

"I guess Jessica won't be working for awhile, then, huh?"

He shakes his head. "Not unless we want to get a nanny…..which we don't. If mom and dad could do it, so can we."

"Right and Adriana and Brad….."

"Pete had one for a little while, didn't he?" he asks.

"Yeah, for a few years when Uncle JC was touring and his mom was trying to get her practice going. He turned out okay," I shrug, which makes Cody chuckle.

"I think he turned out more than okay. Oh, by the way, he brought that over," he says, nodding to something on the table.

"What is it?" I ask trying to figure out what it is.

"It looks like something you'd carry around, doesn't it? He said he's got some photos in there."

I squeal. "Cool….more photos. Cody, you've got to see these, he's really amazing."

He puts his script down. "Really?"

I nod.

"I didn't know he even liked photography…."

"Well, he brought his camera with him on our little trip up to Santa Barbara and he took amazing photos."

"Hmmm."

"Should only be a few more minutes," Pete says as he enters the room with two glasses of red wine.

He hands me one.

"Thank you," I say as I take it from him.

"Would you like a glass?" Pete asks Cody.

Cody chuckles and then stands up, leaving the script on the coffee table.

"No thanks….I guess I can help myself in my own house."

He slaps Pete on the shoulder as he goes into the kitchen. Pete sits down next to me.

"So I see you brought something," I nod toward the table where his portfolio is laying.

"Yes I did."

"You going to show me?" I chuckle.

"Let's wait until after dinner. I want to show everyone."

I pretend to pout. "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kissing a Fool  
by Kelli **_

**Chapter 8 **

I walk around the family room with a glass of wine in my hands. My stomach is full and I smile as I hear Cody arguing with Jessica to sit down while he does the dishes. My eye catches the portfolio sitting on the credenza so I walk over to it and begin to trace the leather.

"Ah uh uh uhhhh," Pete says when he walks up behind me.

I quickly turn to look at him.

"I wasn't going to open it."

"Surrrreeeee. You've been eyeing this all evening."

I chuckle. "I have not." I take a sip of wine. "I'll go see if Cody needs help," I say, slipping past him to return to the kitchen.

Jessica is sitting down, with her arms crossed over her small stomach.

"You pouting?" I ask as I grab a dish towel and begin to wipe one of the pots.

"I don't like being treated like I'm helpless," she says.

"I'm not treating you like you're helpless," Cody says, without turning to look at her. "You cooked dinner, I do dishes...it's the deal."

"Take advantage of it," I say, looking at Jessica.

"Yeah, right," she mumbles.

I shrug and set the pot on the sink.

"Hurry up so we can look at Pete's photos," I say, nudging Cody.

"Just finish them later," Jessica says with a swipe of her hand as she gets up to go into the other room.

"Sounds good to me," I say, throwing the towel back on the counter. "Come on."

"Okay," he says putting a glass down.

Pete and Jessica are already sitting on the couch next to each other, with the portfolio overlapping both of their laps. I look at the couch and realize there's no room to sit on the other side of Pete and I'm not going to ask Jessica to move over.

"Why are you stopping? Sit down," Cody says, motioning to the other side of Jessica.

"Sure," I say taking the seat.

He walks around the couch and leans over the back of the couch, looking between Pete and Jessica's shoulders.

"Let's see, Pete. We're anxious," Jessica says, touching his arm.

"Okay, but I think you guys are making a big deal about this," he says, unzipping the leather binder.

Jessica leans back so I can see around her.

"Pete," Jessica gasps. "This one is beautiful."

She gently lifts up the 8x10 and studies it.

"Who's the little girl?" Cody asks.

"I decided to go to the park the other day...I felt inspired there," he chuckles. "She's just some little girl who was playing on the playground."

I crane my neck to try to see it the way Jessica is holding it.

She finally hands it to me as she looks at the next one.

I study the photo, notice the colors and the vibrancy of them. I shake my head at the beauty of it. He caught the little girl's smile at the perfect moment. Here head is tilted back just right as a laugh escapes her mouth.

My attention snaps back to the others when I hear Cody chuckling.

"I'm sure JC loved this one..."

"Well, he hasn't seen it yet, but mom has," Pete says.

I try to look at it but Jessica is tilting it toward Cody more.

Finally she hands it to me and I study the woman in the photo. It's a black and white photo and the woman is almost exotic and very beautiful. She has a shy look about her but is in a simple but very sexy dress.

"Do we know her?" I ask.

Jessica pats my knee. "That's Karmen, honey," she chuckles.

I nod and then it hits me who she just said.

"Wait...what? Your sister?" I gasp.

"I told you," Pete laughs.

"Oh my God, Pete. Cover her up," I say, putting my hand over the picture.

"I think she looks gorgeous," Cody says.

"She's like thirteen!" I exclaim.

"It's not _that_ bad," Jessica says.

"Your dad _is_ going to freak," I say.

"But the photo is beautifully done," Jessica says, tilting her head a little to look at it.

"Well yeah...but..." I start.

I continue to stare at Karmen's picture. I can't believe this is the little girl who Ben still plays soccer with.

"Everything's changing while I'm gone," I mumble as I rub my forehead.

Jessica pats my leg as she continues to look at the next picture in Pete's portfolio.

"Well, thanks for inviting me over for dinner," Pete says as we stand on the front porch.

"No problem. We should do it again sometime," Jessica says as she leans into Cody and rubs her stomach.

"See you guys," I say with a wave.

Pete and I walk to our cars. I glance over my shoulder and wave one more time at my brother and sister-in-law who are still watching us. They both smile and wave before stepping inside and shutting the door.

"Did you think they were acting strangely tonight?" I as as I lean up against my car door.

Pete stops and stands in front of me.

"Not really. But I've always thought they were a little strange...comes with being actors."

I cock an eyebrow at him before he cracks a smile.

"You better be kidding," I say, poking him in the stomach.

"Ow," he says, touching his stomach. "So...the photos were good, huh?" he asks, changing the subject.

"They were wonderful. I'm telling ya," I say, shaking my finger at him.

"I know," he says, grabbing my finger and pulling my hand down, but he doesn't release my hand. "I'm seriously thinking about it."

He looks down.

"What?"

"I've got an appointment next week with someone from the Associated Press..." he says.

"About your work?" I ask.

He nods as he continues to look down.

"That's great," I say, shaking his arm. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it..."

"Now who's the strange one?" I ask.

"I don't know if that's the kind of photography I want to do, though," he shrugs. "So I don't want to get anyone's hopes up."

"You'll know it if it's right."

"Yeah, that's what I figure..."

"Well, I better get going."

He leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Okay...drive safely, okay? You want me to follow you home?"

I chuckle. "No, I'll be fine. Good night, Pete."

I lean up and give him a hug. When I pull away I quickly get into my car and give him a quick wave before driving off.

"Dammit!" Jessica yells as she shuts the curtain.

"They didn't kiss, did they?" Cody asks from the other room.

"No. Why don't they just get it over with?" she exclaims as she joins him in the room.

"I can't believe you were spying on my sister," he says.

She sits next to him and rests her head against his shoulder.

"I wasn't spying on them, I was making sure they both left safely..."

He chuckles. "That's a good one."

"But really...why don't they see what they have together? They're best friends!"

"Maybe they're not attracted to each other," he says.

She scoffs. "Yeah, right. It's in their eyes. I can see it, Adriana can see it, your _mom_ can see it..."

"The three women that know everything..."

"That's right! Wait, even Pete's mom can see it."

"If it's meant to be, it will happen," he says as he slowly starts to massage her leg.

"What do _you_ think?"

"About them?"

She turns her head slightly so she can look at him and nods.

"Personally, I think they're just meant to always be best friends. Just because they're a guy and a girl, it doesn't mean they _have_ to get together."

"No, you're right. But I think that _they_ are. I mean, they're so cute," she says, turning towards him even more so she can rest her leg over his. "They can read each other's minds and are so comfortable around each other. Remember that one guy she was dating when we were in New York?" she asks while she snaps her fingers, trying to think of the name.

"Harry?"

"No."

"Sam?"

Jessica screws up her nose at that name. "No."

"Chad?"

"Yeah, Chad. Remember when she'd bring him to dinner at our apartment? She was never comfortable around him. I always wondered why she even went out with him."

"It was only like two weeks..."

"True. Wasn't Pete dating some girl at that time? Trina, I think her name was?"

"You expect me to keep up with both my sister's relationships _and_ Pete's?"

"No, but I noticed a trend...well, actually Adriana and I noticed it. Whenever one of them starts dating someone, the other one does the same. And they always last about the same time," she says, squinting her eyes.

"Maybe they call each other and plan it that way," he teases.

"Not on purpose," she says, taking a poke at him.

He leans his head back against the couch and shakes it back and forth. "You guys have really overactive imaginations. Why don't you just read romance novels or something and leave my sister alone?"

He umphs when her fist meets his stomach.

"Hey honey," mama says in a very groggy tone.

"Hi mama," I say walking over to her and giving her shoulders a squeeze. "You sound sleepy."

"I went to bed early tonight but just woke up because I was thirsty," she says, holding up a glass of milk. "How was dinner?"

"It was nice," I nod. "Pete brought over a portfolio he made up with some of his photography."

"Ohh I'd love to see that."

"It was great. He's really found his niche, I think. He seems apprehensive about it though," I say, leaning against the counter.

She leans on the other side so we're face to face.

"Really?"

I nod.

"Mama, when you knew you wanted to entertain and be a singer and a dancer, you knew, right? I mean it was your passion..."

"Right."

"And same with daddy?"

"It was in our blood," she agreed.

"Right, that's the way I feel about my art. I don't even have to think about it, it's just there."

"Okay, what are you getting at?"

"Pete just seems so confused. So now he's found this, this amazing talent he has and such a great eye," I say, shaking my head, "but he doesn't act like he's passionate about it."

"Maybe he's curbing his passion for it?"

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, sweetie, I'm just guessing. Maybe it scares him that he's found what he's supposed to do?"

My forehead creases. "I don't know. Usually he's so open with me but I can tell he's hiding something."

"He's always been the guy who wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, so he did a little bit of everything. That's how I think of Pete. Maybe it scares him that he won't be known as that guy anymore."

"Well that's silly if that's his reasoning," I say, shaking my head.

"Just keep talking to him, he'll open up when he's ready," she says, patting my hand and then taking a drink of milk.

"I can't wait until you see his work. It's so beautiful." My eyes get big. "There's one he took of Karmen and oh my God, mama...I thought she was my age."

Her eyes get big. "Really? Hmmm, I'm not sure I would have liked to see a photo of you looking like that when you were thirteen."

I chuckle. "Aunt Kristen has seen it."

"Really."

I nod.

"I'm sure it's beautiful," she says, shaking her head. "I'm going to go back on up. We still on for shopping tomorrow?"

"Yep," I say.

She walks around the counter and kisses my cheek.

"Good night."

"Sweet dreams," I say before she leaves the room.

I grab a glass and pour myself some milk and grab a plate of cookies and head toward the family room for some late night movie watching.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kissing a Fool  
by Kelli **_

**Chapter 9**

"You're daydreaming," Pete says in my ear, which makes me jump and almost spill the drink in my hand.

"Dammit!" I yell.

"Sorry," he chuckles. "We're at a party, how can you be off in la la land like that?"

"I'm an artist, it's easy," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Have I told you thank you for coming to this party with me tonight?" he asks, looking around.

"Yes, many times. I still don't get it. You can easily get a date who's going to give you some later on...why me?" I shrug before taking a sip of my drink.

He cocks an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm not going to get any out of you later?" he asks, teasingly pulling me into his arms as he nuzzles my neck. "After all, it is New Year's Eve."

I almost choke on my drink.

"Pete...stop," I say as I try to push him away.

He tries tickling me but stops when some of my drink spills on his pants.

"Uh huh...see? Not so funny when it's you."

"It'll dry," he says.

"How many drinks have you had tonight, anyway? You're awfully frisky."

"I've only had a couple," he says, looking around the room again.

He quickly turns to me and groans.

"What?" I ask,

"Petie!" a very annoying, whiney voice screams from across the room.

"That's what," he says as he pulls me closer to him. "Play along with me, okay?" he whispers.

I give him a confused look but it doesn't last long when a very beautiful, tall woman walks up to us.

"Petie, I was hoping you'd be here tonight," she says. "It's been ages."

"It's been a little while," Pete agrees.

"Well, aren't you going to give me a hug?" she asks.

He unwraps his arm from around me and leans down to quickly give her a hug.

"How are you, Danielle?" he asks as he wraps his arm around me again and pulls me closer to his side.

"I've been lonely," she pouts and bats her eyelashes.

I try to hide my smile as much as I can and snuggle in closer to Pete, just for fun.

"I haven't," he says, looking down at me. I take the cue and look up at him and smile.

"So I see," she says, not hiding the jealousy in her voice very well.

"I'm Ashleigh," I say, holding out my free hand.

She barely holds the tips of my fingers and shakes it.

"I'm Danielle."

"It's nice to meet you," I say.

"Petie hasn't mentioned you before, are you new?"

Again, I try to play along and hide my shock at her rudeness.

"Oh no, I've been around for a _very_ long time." I set my drink down and start to gently rub Pete's chest. "Right honey?"

"Long time," he agrees.

"So, it's funny that he's never mentioned _you_ to _me_," I say pointing from her to myself. "How do you two know each other?"

"Long story," Pete says before Danielle can say anything.

"Not really...we met in Madrid," she interrupts.

"Spain?" I ask, looking up at him.

He nods. "Remember when I was there for a couple of weeks?"

I think back. "A few years ago?"

"Right."

"Ah, okay. So, you from LA, Danielle?"

"New York originally, but daddy's mostly out here now. So Petie, have you been back to Madrid recently?" she giggles.

"No, just that once. I don't really travel to Europe unless my parent's are going over there," he nods.

Suddenly I realize his thumb is gently stroking the bare skin of my back. She can't see behind me so I wonder if he realizes he's even doing it.

"Maybe we should take a trip over there, baby," he says, looking down at me. "For our anniversary."

"I've never been to Madrid," I say, smiling up at him. "Sounds wonderfully romantic." I tap his nose with my finger and then return my hand to his chest.

"Really? You've never been to Madrid? With as much as your parent's toured?"

I shake my head. "Not that I can remember..."

When I glance at Danielle, she has a very bored look on her face and she's studying her fingernails.

"Well, we'll have to remedy that."

My eyes get a little big when he leans down to give me a quick, but gentle kiss on the lips.

I wipe the lipstick from his lips with my thumb and notice that that got Danielle's attention.

"Oh look...I think I see another old friend over there. We'll have to bump into each other again _soon_, Petie," Danielle says, as she touches his arm.

Pete gives a nervous laugh with his smile.

"Ta ta," she says with a wave of her hand.

"It was nice meeting you," I say to her retreating back.

I watch her as she goes into the other room and starts harassing someone else before I turn and look at Pete, who is studying me intently.

"Thank you," he says.

"Oh no, you're not getting out if it that easily," I say as I start to pull away from him but he keeps me close to his side.

"Don't go, she might still be watching."

"Then let's go outside so you can tell me what that was about."

I pull away from him and grab his hand, leading him to the patio.

As soon as we walk outside I find a spot overlooking Hollywood Hills that's not occupied. Pete adjusts his collar a little.

"Was it hot in there or was that just me?" he asks.

"Maybe it was her," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "She could have been your score tonight, Pete? Why didn't you go for it?"

He turns to face me and stands a little closer so he can talk more quietly than I was.

"Would you keep your voice down? Geez, what kind of a guy do you think I am?"

"Apparently not one looking for a good time," I say, trying not to smile.

"You saw her...would you want her?"

"True. So, you guys had a thing in Spain, huh?"

He shakes his head. "No, it wasn't anything like that. I have to admit, I was wooed by her looks when I first met her and I took her to dinner but after one evening of conversation with her, I was done. But of course, she found me back in LA and I played like I was seeing someone seriously..."

"And were you?"

"Not at that time. So, she's tried to call me here and there but one time I had my number changed and the other, I just didn't return her call."

"Persistent little bugar, isn't she?"

He chuckles. "Well you know, when you've got it you've got it," he says, acting like he's polishing his nails on his shirt.

"Uh huh...so is this the reason why you brought me here as your date tonight?"

"Just one of them."

"Oh, there's another one of these women lurking around?" I ask, looking past him at the crowd on the patio.

"No," he chuckles.

"So, what's the other reason?"

He grabs my hands and pulls them away from my body.

"I wanted to spend New Year's Eve with my best friend."

A slow smile spreads across my face.

"Okay, fair enough."

"Besides...we make a great couple, don't we? We can pull off being lovey dovey very easily," he says, wrapping his arms around me as we sway a little.

"That's because we know each other too well," I say, poking at his chest.

"That's not a bad thing..."

"I didn't say it was. So, finish telling me about your interview..."

"Oh, right," he says, pulling away and taking my hand as he slowly leads me back towards the house. "Well, he liked my work."

"Of course he did..."

"And he asked me to send him some more of my pictures."

"Really? That's a good sign, huh?" I ask him as we stop right inside the doorway to the house.

"Yeah," he shrugs.

"But...what's wrong?"

"There was something missing. I mean, we're looking over these pictures that I took, that I'm very proud of and we're looking at them with two completely different eyes."

"How so?"

"I'm looking at them with an artistic eye...you know, looking at the lighting and the colors and the moment that I captured each of these images..."

"Right," I nod.

"And he's looking at them from an informative point of view. Like, whether I captured the story in a snapshot."

"Well, sometimes they can be the same thing. You're trying to tell a story from one shot, right?"

"I guess..."

I hold onto his other hand because I can tell he's lost. He's not sure why but something doesn't feel right.

"I'm sorry," a woman standing to my left says to us. "I don't mean to interrupt or eavesdrop but are you a photographer?"

Pete hesitates so I answer for him. "Yes he is and a very good one at that."

"Ash," Pete warns.

"No, this is wonderful," the woman says. "I'm Kimberly Butler," she says holding out her hand.

My eyes get big while Pete still looks at her suspiciously and shakes her hand.

"Pete Chasez...this is Ashleigh Timberlake," he says, nodding toward me.

I hold my hand out and Ms. Butler shakes it. "Yes, I'm very familiar with Ashleigh Timberlake...her work, that is," she says, looking back up at Pete.

"Oh, well, yes, she's a very talented artist," Pete agrees.

"Pete, Ms. Butler is an agent," I say, touching his arm.

"Please, call me Kimberly."

"Oh...well, Kimberly, who are your clients, anyone we know?" Pete asks as he wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"My clients are artists...Ashleigh might be familiar with a few," she says smiling at me.

I nod as Pete smiles but still doesn't seem to get it.

"Anyway, I overheard you two and a client of mine...who is an art dealer, is looking for new photography. I'd love to see your work," she says, touching her chin.

"He's got a portfolio," I say.

Pete squeezes my arm.

"Ash..."

Kimberly laughs...a very throaty, sexy laugh. "Your girlfriend seems to be your biggest cheerleader."

"Oh she's..."

"Yes, I am...honey," I say, interrupting him while I smile up at him.

"Anyway, my client is very rich and he's throwing a little get together Saturday night." She pulls out a business card out of her purse and jots something down on the back of it. "It would be great if the two of you stopped by and brought your portfolio."

Pete takes the card and looks at it.

"Just like that? Even without you seeing my work?"

"If Ashleigh Timberlake says your work is good then I'll take her word for it."

I feel myself blushing.

"Well, thank you," I say.

I catch Pete smiling at me.

"I have to agree, she has an eye for talent, but I don't know if that means me...she's a little prejudiced," he says, rubbing my back.

Kimberly chuckles. "You two are cute. Oh and wear your cocktail attire."

"Great," I say. "We'll be there."

"I don't know what to say," Pete says.

"Don't worry about it, your work will say everything. I've got to get going. I'm glad I bumped into you two."

"It was nice meeting you Kimberly," I say.

She shakes our hands.

"I guess we'll see you on Saturday," Pete says. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me until Saturday night," she chuckles. "Bye you two," she says before walking away.

I turn to him and grab his hands.

"Oh my God," I say as best I can without moving my lips too much.

"Did that really just happen?"

"Yes," I say, jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He wraps his arms around my back and pulls me up a little so that my feet aren't touching the floor before setting me down again.

"I hope you didn't have any plans on Saturday," he says, touching my cheek.

"Even if I did, I would have cancelled them for this." I notice something out of the corner of my eye. "Lean down and kiss me," I say softly, tugging on his arm.

"Huh?" he asks before I pull him down hard enough so that his lips touch mine.

My fingers dig their way into his dark, thick hair and our mouths devour each other's. After just a few seconds of this I pull back and look around. When I realize the coast is clear I wipe the corners of my mouth and then look at Pete.

"If that was my congratulations in public, I can't wait to see what you do in private," he says as he wipes the lipstick from his mouth.

I chuckle and slap his arm.

"That girl...Danielle was walking by."

"Ahhhh, okay." He looks around. "Riiiggghhhtttt," he says, winking at me.

"Hey everyone, it's almost midnight, get your champagne and noisemakers now!" someone yells.

We're both handed a noisemaker and Pete grabs a couple of glasses of champagne as a server walks by with a tray full.

"Here you are madam," he says, handing it to me.

"Thank you sir."

He wraps and arm around me and holds his noisemaker and glass of champagne in one hand.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

We look at each other..."Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

We blow the noisemakers and hoop and holler along with everyone around us. I take my glass and clink it against his and he smiles down at me.

"Happy New Year, Pete," I say.

"Happy New Year, Ash," he replies.

We take a drink from our glasses and then we hug. He kisses my temple.

"I'm glad I'm spending it with you," he says loud enough so I can hear it above the crowd.

I pull away just enough to look up at him.

"Me too," I smile up at him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kissing a Fool  
by Kelli **_

**Chapter 10**

*Knock knock*

"Can I come in?" mama asks as she pokes her head inside my room.

"Sure," I say, adjusting the spaghetti strap of my dress. "Does this look okay?" I ask as I turn around to face her.

"It looks more than okay," she says walking up to me. She turns me around and finishes zipping up my dress. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, mama," I say, looking down at my dress and smooth it out.

"You okay? You seem a little nervous..."

I turn back around to face her, but study my hands instead of looking up at her.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

She lifts my chin up with her finger. "This is your mama you're talking to. What's going on?"

I furrow my eyebrows together. "I'm not sure. I don't know why I feel this way..."

She takes my hand and leads me to the bed to sit down.

"What way?"

"I mean...this is Pete."

She nods.

"My best friend..."

She nods again.

I shrug. "I'm doing this to help him."

"Going as his date?"

"Well...Kimberly thinks that we're boyfriend and girlfriend so we're going to act like that..."

She smiles coyly. "Oh I see."

"You know...hold hands and maybe hug once in awhile..." I continue.

"But you guys already do that a lot."

"Yeah, we do," I say, studying my nails.

"Then it shouldn't make you nervous," she says, taking one of my hands in hers.

"I know but..." I bite my lower lip. "What if we have to do..._more_?"

Her eyes get a little big. "More? Liiiikkkkke?" she asks softly.

"Like kissing?" I reply almost as softly.

She tries hard not to smile but it doesn't work very well.

"I know that sounds silly," I say, squeezing her hand a little tighter. "But this is Pete we're talking about..."

"I know, baby. Just let him know you don't feel comfortable kissing him."

"But what if I do?" I ask before I even realize I said it out loud.

"Then, go with the flow..."

I shut my eyes.

"I mean, we already did at the New Year's Eve party. I mean not like tongue down your throat kissing but it was a nice kiss," I say, remembering back to that night.

She touches my cheek with her free hand. "You're blushing."

"No, I'm not," I say, shaking my head. "I just don't want to make things weird between us."

"You won't." She glances at her watch. "He should be here soon. Need me to help you with anything?"

"I'm wearing your necklace tonight...will you put it on me?"

"Of course. It will go beautifully with that dress."

I nod and go get the necklace.

Pete pulls up into the driveway.

"Okay, he's here. How do I look?" I ask my parents as I turn around to face them.

"Gorgeous," mama says as she smiles at me.

"Maybe it's a little too low cut," daddy says.

"Justin, it is not. It's perfect."

I smile.

"I just want this night to go well for Pete."

There's a knock on the door so I turn around and open it.

"Hi," I say.

"Whoaaaaa...hey there. I must be at the wrong house, I was looking for Ashleigh Timberlake?" Pete says as he looks around.

I put my hand on my hip. "You act like you've never seen me in a cocktail dress before."

"Oh uh...well, I've never seen you in a cocktail dress that looked like _that _before," he says, smiling mischievously.

"Yep, she's changing the dress," Justin mumbles to Britney so Ashleigh can't hear, which makes Britney nudge him in the stomach with her elbow.

When Pete notices my parents standing behind me he cocks and eyebrow.

"Why do I feel like I'm on a prom date?"

I laugh. "I just happened to walk downstairs and called my parents to come see how I looked when you drove up. It's all a coincidence. Come in a second," I say with a sweeping motion.

"Thanks. Hi Justin," he says, shaking my daddy's hand.

"Hi Pete," daddy says.

"Hi Britney, you look wonderful, as always," he says before kissing my mama's cheek.

"Well thank you Pete. I must say, you're looking even more handsome tonight. I think you'll impress these people very much," she says smiling proudly at him.

"Aww, thanks. I hope they are impressed. We'll see," he shrugs.

"I know they will be," I say, wrapping my arm through his.

"First they'll be impressed at what a handsome couple the two of you make and then you'll wow them with your talent," mama says.

"Handsome couple?" I ask. "Mama, I think that term is outdated."

"It's never outdated as long as there are good looking couples around," she says, folding her arms across her chest.

Daddy reaches over and rubs her back.

"I think what she's saying is that people will notice the two of you together, so they'll be interested in why you're there and who you are..." he says.

Pete starts to chuckle. "You guys crack me up. We should get going, just in case I get lost," he says, looking down at me.

"Okay, let me get my wrap," I say walking over to the chair where I placed the red sheer wrap that goes with the dress. He helps me drape it around my shoulders. "Thank you."

"Have fun you two. And good luck Pete, even though you won't need it," mama says.

"We'll be rooting for you," daddy says.

"Thanks. You guys are making me more nervous than my mom and dad did," he chuckles.

"Well, we're proud of you too," mama says.

We wave one last time before getting into his car.

"That was strange," I say as I shut the car door. I look down and notice that I have a little more cleavage showing because I'm sitting on my dress so I raise up off of the seat a little and adjust the top part of the dress. When I glance ahead again I notice out of the corner of my eye that Pete is staring at me so I quickly turn to look at him, which makes him turn his head to look straight ahead.

"Enjoying the view?" I ask.

"I've seen your driveway," he says as he starts the car.

I laugh as he starts the car and drives off.

"Thanks for doing this for me," he says, breaking the silence after a few minutes down the road.

"You don't have to thank me."

"Did you cancel a big date for this?" he asks.

I look at him.

"A big date?"

He nods.

"Sure," I shrug.

"Oh...sorry. I hope it didn't ruin things for you with him."

I giggle.

"I'm sure Ben will get over it."

"His name is Ben? That must be weird going out with a guy who has the same name as your..." He looks over at my smile and then nods. "Oh, it was your brother."

"Yeah, I was going to take him to a movie."

He reaches over and takes my hand, which is something he's done many times and I've never thought anything of it. Tonight, when he lifts it to his lips and kisses the back of it, I tense up a little.

"You hungry?" I ask, trying to make light of the situation.

"Why, because I'm nibbling on your hand?" he chuckles. "No, I'm just getting us used to tonight."

"Oh, okay...well then," I say, leaning over enough to reach him. "I guess I'll help warm up." I place a kiss on his cheek and sit back down.

"That's tame," he says with a swipe of his hand. "That's not new for us."

I chuckle. "No, but it's something a _girlfriend_ would do..."

"My girlfriends would have turned my head so that they could plant one right here," he says, pointing to his mouth.

"And then after they clean up the wreckage from the car crash I'm sure I'd feel like we've practiced enough..."

He laughs. "I can drive while kissing."

"Well, I'm not going to test that theory."

I turn up the radio and start singing along with it. A duet comes on and we start singing it together.

"Damn, we sound good together," I say as he turns into the driveway. Suddenly I realize that we're here and I pull my purse out and check my makeup and fix my hair.

"I like your hair pulled up like that," he says, noticing what I'm doing.

"Oh, thanks. It shows off the necklace," I say.

"And the beautiful neck..."

He gets out of the car and hands the valet his keys as my door is opened for me.

"You have your portfolio?" I ask him as he comes around the car.

He holds it up.

"Okay," I say, letting my breath out.

He holds his arm out and I lace mine through his.

"Here goes nothing," he says, as he leads me up to the front door of the house.

We're greeted at the door by a server who takes my wrap and takes Pete's jacket. We walk into a larger room, more like a living room with a piano where there are a few guests already gathered. Kimberly notices us right away and smiles and nods. She holds up her finger to let us know she'll be with us in a second.

"Care for a drink?" someone asks us.

I take a glass of wine while Pete orders a beer.

"My favorite photographer," Kimberly says as she walks toward us.

Both Pete and I shake her hand.

"You both look wonderful."

"Thank you, so do you," Pete tells her.

"Thank you. Oh I see you brought the portfolio. I'd like to look it over before we talk to Mr. Gorman. I've already talked to him this evening and I have an idea of what he's looking for..."

"Sounds good."

"We can go in here and look them over."

We start to follow her but when we get to the doorway she turns and says, "Ashleigh, why don't you go mingle with the guests, I know a few of them have some of your work already. It might be a great selling tool."

Pete begins to protest but I stop him. "Sure, I can always use more buyers," I say, patting his arm. I lean up and kiss him on the cheek before they walk into the room.

I start to peruse my surroundings and overhear a conversation about an artist who is a good friend of mine in New York.

"I wouldn't call that a blue period," one of the men chuckle.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing you talking about Sammie Mitchell. She's a dear friend of mine," I say.

"Is that so?" another gentleman asks.

I smile and nod. "And I wouldn't call it her blue period either, she was using more shades of violets and purples."

"And you are?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Ashleigh Timberlake," I say, holding my hand out to him.

He smiles and shakes my hand. "Is that so? You do favor your mother a little."

He introduces himself along with the two other men and lady who are in the group.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," I say.

"You weren't," the woman says. "We were just talking about different artists we like...I was just about to bring your name up. You're the talk of New York art world right now."

"Oh, I am?" I ask, trying to hide my surprise. "Well, that's nice of you to say."

"I've seen your earlier work," another man says. "I was surprised to find out you were only a teenager when you did those pieces...they were very mature."

"Thank you," I say, feeling myself blush a little.

"I haven't gotten a chance to stop and say hello," a new face to our group says.

"Alex, it's a wonderful gathering," one of the men says.

"Yes it is, thank you," Alex says. "How are you all doing tonight?"

The five of us all nod and smile and say what a wonderful time we're having and that's when he notices me.

"You seem very familiar to me, but I'm afraid I can't place the name," he says holding out his hand.

"Alex darling, this is Ashleigh Timberlake," the woman says.

A slow smile spreads across his face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, then. I'm Alex Gorman."

I put my hand in his and suddenly he pulls it to his lips to kiss the back of it.

"It's nice to meet you."

"I've been eyeing a painting of yours lately," he says, standing closer to me. Basically he's pushed his way into the group so they go their separate ways and walk around the room.

"And which one is that?"

"It's of a mother and a son, a friend of mine owns it."

"Oh wow, yeah, I haven't thought about that one in a long time. It was given to Mr. Rudolph as a gift, he's a dear friend of the family."

He chuckles. "Yes, I know. Did you come here alone?" he asks, looking around.

"No, I actually came with my fr...boyfriend, Pete Chasez. I believe you're going to be looking over his photography portfolio this evening."

"Oh right, Kimberly was just talking about him. So, he's your boyfriend?"

I raise my eyebrows and nod.

"Well, talent must run in circles then. I look forward to seeing his work."

"You'll love it, he does an amazing job."

"Well, where is he?"

"I can go get him."

"Please do," he says.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I walk over to the room and push open the slightly ajar door. I look around the room to find Pete and Kimberly standing over a table, looking at his photos. Kimberly is leaning into Pete and her hand is rubbing his back.

I clear my throat.

"Pete?"

He turns.

"Oh hey."

"Hi, I just met Mr. Gorman and he says he has time right now to look over your portfolio. Should I show him in here?"

Kimberly briskly walks toward me.

"That's my job, I'll go get him," she says, breezing past me.

I walk over to Pete, who holds out his arm so I go to his side and wrap my arm around his back. "I think I ruffled her feathers."

"I have a good feeling about this," he says, kissing my temple.

"Me too. He's very excited about art," I say, looking up at him.

My breath catches a little when I notice how he is looking at me.

"I think now is a good time to practice...they'll walk in on us," he says softly as he leans down toward me.

I think my knees would have buckled if I hadn't been holding on to him and he hadn't been holding on to me.

Our lips met and honestly, it felt like we've done this before. His lips softly caressed mine and I barely felt his tongue brush against my lips.

"You're going to be very excited about this..." Kimberly's voice right outside the room breaks us apart.

I clear my throat and when I look back up at Pete, I notice he's wearing some of my lipstick so I quickly wipe it off.

Kimberly smiles knowingly at us as she and Mr. Gorman join us.

"Pete Chasez, this is Alex Gorman," she says.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Pete says, shaking his hand.

"You too. I have to admit this young lady here sings very highly of your work. I hope you don't let me down," he says, slapping Pete on the back.

"No sir," Pete says.

I step out of the way and watch as Pete and Kimberly show him the photos they've picked.

"This one is my favorite," Mr. Gorman says, holding up one particular shot. He studies it carefully and then glances at me and then smiles. "Well no wonder, you tend to see the people you love in the best light."

I give him a confused look.

"Certainly you've seen this," he says, holding the photo out for me.

"Actually, she hasn't...not in print," Pete says, rubbing the back of his neck.

I get a little choked up when I realize it's the picture of me and the Santa Barbara sunset. Since I can't say anything I nod my head and smile, handing it back to Mr. Gorman.

"Well, Pete, I'm very impressed. I think we could do a whole series using your photography. Kimberly, I'll be in touch."

"Thank you, Mr. Gorman," Kimberly says.

"Pete, good work. I know I'll be seeing more of you soon. Ashleigh, next time I'm in New York, I'll be stopping by your gallery."

I chuckle. "Thank you Mr. Gorman, I'll look forward to it."

He leaves the room and Pete bends down and lifts me up in an embrace and he laughs.

"That felt good," he says.

"You did a wonderful job...congratulations," Kimberly says as Pete sets me back down. "I'll see you a little later, I'm going to go mingle more."

"Thanks," Pete says as she leaves. "And thank you," he says, tapping my nose.

"Why?"

"Kimberly was saying we needed to wait until later in the party and she was going on and on about that and here you bring him in, right off the bat."

"Oh well, it was a coincidence that I was talking to him..."

"Just say you're welcome," he says.

"Okay, you're welcome," I giggle.


End file.
